


All in the Family

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Order 66, post siege of mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: In which Rex knows more than his beloved General after her Master fell.





	All in the Family

_REXSOKA WEEK 17 - DAY 4 2017_

**All in the Family**

Word Count: 689

Era: Post Siege of Mandalore

Parings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

“Are you ever worried, you know, since he was your master, that you might, you know,” he rubbed his knees. **  
**

It wasn’t like Rex to skirt around the subject. It wasn’t like anything, nothing was. Their lives are skirting around another subject.

“What is it, Rex?” she looked up at him.

He scratched his head, still not used to the length of it, “I feel like I’m overstepping a line here.”

“Just ask.”

“Are you worried you might become Anakin?” he rushed.

Ahsoka was stricken with an emotion she’d never been too familiar with: longing. That’s the first time she’d heard or thought of that name since it happened. Anakin was dead.

“In what sense?” she asked.

Rex crossed his ankles and wrapped his arms over his shins, “The whole inner conflict. The Outer Rim makes it sound like he almost turned.”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“I am not worried I will become him,” she then looked off into the waning sky above them, “I’m worried because I am him.”

Rex fell quiet. In fact, he neglected to say anything to her after that comment for the next day and a half.

Anakin was her master. In some ways, he could’ve been her brother. Her only idol dead. She and Skyguy were inseparable. Of course she picked up his traits, as any child would do. Her mind was still very impressionable when she became his padawan; too much so.

No one said anything about him and the senator, but everyone knew. It was unspoken. Anakin had made a big name for himself, had a large title, and they couldn’t lose a good general. He was too valuable; he was the chosen one. On so many levels, she and everyone else knew he wasn’t fit to teach. Kark, he wasn’t fit to be in the order, but the prophecy demanded it. And since Ahsoka was his apprentice, she was expected to become Skywalker 2.0. She did.

She looked at the man below her. His arms were back behind his head, one knee up, and eyes glued to the stars. He loved her.

One of the things that went hand-in-hand with being Anakin’s padawan was that he taught her everything he knew. Some things he taught her inadvertently. Personal Relationships. Attachment. Master Kenobi had disclosed more of his former student’s past to her after Kadavo. His mom and then the senator. He needed people and when he got them he latched on too tight. He latched on to even her. She wondered at times if she latched on to Rex.

It wouldn’t be fair to him if she had. She wanted to love him; she describes it to herself that way. Love. Not a day went by where he didn’t remind her of his love. He’d done it every day for four years. She had yet to return the words; she’d returned everything else.

She lets him believe that it is her jedi morals and the code that keep her from it. That, he seems to understand and be happy with. She hates lying to him, but if he knew the truth he’d be devastated. The truth, however, isn’t what people always need in time of hardship.

 

* * *

 

Truthfully, he’d lied. It ate at him to do it. She deserved the truth. He was her master afterall. Rex was scared to ask her what he really wanted to. He wanted to know if she felt a pull to the dark as General Skywalker had. If maybe he was communicating with her in his new form, under his new name.

Anakin had died, yes, but from him Darth Vader had been born. Ahsoka didn’t know that. His wife, the senator, birthed twins. Kenobi was to deliver the twins to them within the week. Ahsoka didn’t know that. Apparently, all she knew was that she was Anakin. Rex had never been afraid of her or the general. He did now. But the truth, however, isn’t what people always need in time of hardship.


End file.
